The Complete Wildfire Story
by TITANStennis10
Summary: This is the complete story about the show. All is pretty much true and I've added my own characters and changed the circumstances some. First fic so please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Matt, who's that girl by the trailers with Pablo?" asked a young girl with medium length brown hair tied back into a ponytail. She was Beth Ritter, the owner's daughter. At the age of 15, she was ready to step into the world. With a lot of energy, Beth could keep up with the workload, unlike other people.

"I don't know," replied Matt, her 17 year old brother. "A new worker?" he guessed. Matt was the oldest and loved it. After their father left a year ago, Matt took on a bigger workload and Beth relieved some of the stress by helping when she was done with her chores.

"I think her name is Kris," said their little brother, Todd. "I think she was in prison and Pablo met her at a prison camp." Todd was 10, but full of wisdom and was smart like his sister.

The tree Ritter kids were very close, and have grown closer since their dad left.

"I don't care, she's hot!" exclaimed Junior Davis, Matt's best friends. Junior's father owned the rival ranch, but Junior and Matt were the best of buds.

"Oh shut up!" remarked Beth and Junior's sister, Dani at the same time. Dani was 16, but she and Beth were best friends.

"Kids," shouted Jean Ritter, "There's someone I want you to meet." Jean was having a rough year because her ex-husband left a mess of bills for her.

"Oh boy," said Henry, Jean's father, "This could be bad or good." Henry was 75 and still strong. He moved to Raintree Ranch when Jean's ex-husband, Pete left.

Everyone laughed and headed to the house.

"What up Pablo?" asked Beth in a joking matter.

'The ceiling," he replied. Pablo was the head trainer at Raintree. He had a thing for Jean and everyone knew it except for her. Pablo treated the Ritter kids like they were his own.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Actually," he said, "I'd like you to introduce our newest employee, Kris."

"Hi Kris," everyone said in unison.

"This is Mrs. Ritter, Henry, Beth, Matt and Todd. They all live here. And this is Junior and Dani Davis. Their father is the owner of our rival ranch. For some odd reason they're best friends with Matt and Beth," continued Pablo.

"Hello," replied Kris shyly. Kris was Matt and Junior's age. She was sent to prison for stealing a car.

"There's a carnival tonight," said Beth. You wanna come?"

"I don't have any nice clothes to wear," Kris replied.

"Beth and I have plenty of clothes you could borrow, so don't worry about it," Dani answered back. "Have you finished unpacking?"

"No, I haven't," replied Kris.

We'll help!" exclaimed Beth, jumping up and heading to the door. Dani and Kris followed suit.

"She'll fit in just fine," remarked Jean.

"Yes she will," replied Pablo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where do u live?" asked Dani while they were helping Kris settle in.

"I lived in New York before I was sent to prison," replied Kris.

"Whatcha you do?" asked Beth very curiously.

Dani slapped Beth hard. "Excuse her, she's very curious," remarked Dani.

"It's alright," replied Kris. "I stole a car."

"Oh. Was it fun?" asked Beth.

"It was till I got caught," replied Kris.

"Pablo, why was she in prison?" Jean asked after the girls left.

"She was in prison?" remarked Matt and Junior at the same time.

"Told you so," remarked Todd.

"Yes, boys," replied Pablo. Turning back to Jean, he said, "She stole a car. But please don't be hard on her. Her mother is a drug addict and an alcoholic."

"So your mom is a drug addict and an alcoholic?" asked Dani.

"Yeah," replied Kris. "It sucks."

"At least you know you mother," Dani replied back.

The three girls walked in the front door to see Matt and Junior playing video games.

"You're at that again?" exclaimed Beth, annoyed.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that?" remarked Matt.

"Yeah, I do," Beth remarked back. You still have chores to do and I'm not doing them today."

"Yes mom," remarked Matt. "I'll do it when I die."

In the kitchen, Jean was making dinner with Henry's help.

"The girls sound like they are getting along pretty well," Jean remarked, listening to the girls laughing upstairs.

"That's good for Kris' sake," replied Henry. "We should have Beth show her around tomorrow and help her with her chores."

"Mom, can we tell them to shut up?" asked Matt while walking into the kitchen for a drink. "They're really annoying."

"No," Jean replied. "Leave them alone."

"Yeah, we have had some of the worst boyfriends in the world," remarked Dani.

"OMG!" exclaimed Beth. "We have to pick something out for you for tonight!"

"You're right," replied Kris. "What are you guys gonna wear?"

"Jeans and a nice top," replied Dani. "I grabbed a pair of your jeans cuz they'd look good with this top of Beth's."

"That's hot!" exclaimed Beth. "You hang around us tonite and you'll have a guy by midnight."

"Beth you should wear this blue top with these jeans and I'll wear what I'm wearing now," announced Dani. "And after dinner we'll get dressed, do our hair, and put on her makeup."

"Sounds good," replied Kris.

"Dinnertime," yelled Jean up the stairs.

"Mrs. Ritter, how come you ladies take so long to get ready?" asked Junior.

"Junior we always have to look our best to impress guys," Jean replied.

"We're ready!" yelled Dani.

Dani walked down the stairs first looking beautiful. She was followed by Beth, who made Junior's mouth drop open. Kris was the last one down making Matt's mouth drop open too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They took two vehicles to get to the carnival that night. Todd, Jean, Pablo, and Henry rode in Jean's car. Matt, Beth, and Kris rode with Dani and Junior in Junior's convertible.

"I can not wait till we get there!" Beth exclaimed. "I wonder how many hot guys are gonna be there tonite for us to pick from."

"Yeah, but we better make sure they stay loyal to there girls," Dani said laughing.

"Why do you want to know if they're loyal to their girls?" Kris asked.

Well we have had some horrible boyfriends," Dani replied.

Some have cheated on us only two weeks after we started dating," Beth answered. "Most of the guys we've dated have cheated on me. Dani just dumps them cuz they want to have sex with her."

"Good thing you dump them Dani," said Junior. Or I would've a killed them then you."

Junior pulled into the parking lot at the carnival and paid the attendant the five dollars for parking and headed for a parking spot.

"There's one on you left Junior!" Beth yelled over the carnival noise.

Junior pulled into the space and turned off the car. Everyone climbed out of the car and headed to the gates.

"We got to wait for everyone else, cuz Mom has money for us," Beth said.

"Don't worry, Beth," Matt said. "We'll wait."

"I'm just reminding you cuz I figured you'd forget," Beth replied back.

"I wonder what the kids are talking about," Jean said trying to start a conversation.

"Probably about what they're going to do or where they think they'll pick up hot girls or guys," Pablo replied.

"I really don't want my kids picking up hot guys or girls," Jean replied back."There are some really freaky people out in the world."

"The kids can take care of themselves, especially Beth, Jean," Henry said. "Don't forget your daughter will and can beat anyone up."

"I know but sometimes she can let her guard down," Jean replied.

"Mom, just stop worrying cuz you have to pay the attendant for parking now," Todd remarked.

"Thank you," Jean said to Todd. "I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to hold up the line," she said to the attendant.

"It's alright madam," replied the attendant. "There's no one behind you anyways.

"All right you guys, we will meet back here at midnight," Jean said as soon as they caught up with the rest of the group. "Don't leave the carnival for any reason at all, you understand?"

"Yes, we do," the teens replied in unison

"Can I come with you?" asked Todd while Jean was handing out 50 bucks to Matt, Beth, Kris, and him.

'Yea, sure," replied Beth without hesitation.

"Keep an eye on him then," replied Jean. "And have fun," she cried out as the walked off.

"Well what are we gonna do now that Todd isn't here?" asked Henry.

"Do what we do when he is here," replied Pablo.

As soon as they received the money, the kids were off. Their first stop was to buy 20 tickets each for rides. That allowed them to go on 10 rides each. It only cost 10 bucks leaving them 40 dollars for food and games.

"Everyone has 20 tickets right?" asked Junior.

"Yep!" replied everyone back.

"Where should we go first?" asked Beth eager to go on rides.

"The roller coaster!" exclaimed Todd. "That's the first ride Kris should go on."

"All right, let's get going then, with Matt and Kris right behind them. Dani and Beth trailed behind a bit, so the rest wouldn't here them talking.

"I think your brother is interested in Kris," Dani said.

"Yea, I know and so is yours," Beth replied back.

"My brother should be hooking up with you, not her," Dani replied back. "She'd be better off with Matt."

"Yea, she would," Beth answered. "And we know I wouldn't mind be with your brother at all."

"Hey you two, aren't you gonna catch up?" asked Matt, interrupting their conversation.

"We're coming," they replied in unison, as normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well the kids were riding the roller coaster a man wearing a black coat enter the park. No one recognized him and thought he was a tourist checking the carnival out. Little did they know that he was there for two specific reasons and he was going to stir up trouble.

"There the kids are!" shouted Jean looking at the roller coaster. "Matt and Todd are in the very first car, Dani and Kris are in the way back, and Junior and Beth are in the middle. I guess Kris likes to ride in back of roller coasters."

"Hello Jean," spoke Dani and Junior's father, Ken Davis. Ken Davis was in pursuit of Jean, so there would be no rival ranch. Henry opposed to this, but Jean was considering it due to the fact that the Ritters were having money problems. "Fancy seeing you here."

"The kids wanted to come, as they do every year, Ken," Jean replied back. "Plus we have a new helping hand and the kids offered to give her a taste of our town. Did you know your son and daughter are here as well?"

"I let my kids do whatever they want whenever they want Jean, and you know that," Ken replied coolly. "As long as they don't do drugs, drink or have sex, I'm fine with what they do."

"No wonder why your kids are always at our house," Henry replied just as coolly. "They need the idea of a warm and loving home, which you obviously don't give them."

"Henry and Ken stop arguing please!" Jean spoke loud and clear. "We are here to have a good time, not to argue."

The man in the black coat name was John Winters and he was there to ruin Kris' new life. He knew some things about her that he could tell to her new boss and get her fired in an instant. Mr. Winters was also there to ruin the lives of the Ritters, the family that fired him for supposedly poisoning their best horse, which he did, but of course denied it. They had him arrested over 18 years ago for that hideous crime just before Matt was born. While in jail he met Kris's mother, Janice, and they began a relationship. A few months later he was told by Janice that she was pregnant. He convinced her to have an abortion, because a baby would slow them down. One day Janice went out supposedly to the clinic for the abortion, never to return again. John ended up in jail again a couple years later for eight years. When he got out he tried to track Janice down. Finally after eight years of searching, John found Janice, and learned why she left and that she kept the baby, but the child was in jail for stealing a car. Two months later he found out that she was released and went to the Raintree Ranch to work. He decided then that we would get his revenge on the Ritters by using his daughter. Little did he know, Janice warned her daughter about this man and that Kris knew what he looked like.

While on the roller coaster, Kris looked around the carnival to see where the popular rides were. All of the sudden she noticed Mr. Winters and decided that the next day she would tell Mrs. Ritter about her father, so he couldn't ruin her life. She also figured she could tell Beth about him to, because Beth would know what to do.

"Hey, Beth, could I talk to you?" Kris asked the next day. "I need your advice on something."

"Yeah, sure," Beth replied. "You caught me at a good time too. I was just about to take a break."

"Oh," Kris replied. "Um, well I don't know how to begin."

"Start from the beginning silly," Beth answered. "That's the best way to start it."

"Okay," Kris answered back. "Well, it started about 18-19 years ago, actually just before your brother was born. A man named John Winters was working on the ranch. He was fired for supposedly poisoning the best race horse at the time, which he denied. He actually did, but never told anyone except one person. He was arrested and received a jail sentence where he met a woman named Janice. Janice is my mother. After they both got out, they began a more serious relationship, and then a few months later my mom told John that she was pregnant. HE wanted her to get an abortion because a baby would slow them down. So my mom, not wanting to get abortion agreed and "went to a clinic" one day but never return. She fled and eventually had me. John searched for us but went to jail for 8 years a couple of years after my mom left him. He got out and began searching for my mom and I and at the time I was in jail. And that was a few months ago."

"Okay," said Beth. "I'm sorry but I really don't understand. Why does it matter?"

"Because…" Kris stated. "He's here. I saw him last night at the carnival. I think he's here to destroy my life, your life, your family's life, the ranch, and he's going to use me."

"Okay," Beth replied. "We are going to go tell my mom, Pablo, Matt, Todd, and Henry, cuz they have the right to know. Then we'll keep an eye out for him."

"Okay," Kris agreed.

"Mom," Beth said calling into the house. "We need to talk."

"Honey, I'm busy," Jean replied. "I'm interviewing a new ranch hand."

Jean came out of her office, followed by a big man. Kris just looked at Beth and Beth knew that this was John Winters.

"What's so important?" asked Henry, coming in with Todd.

"Todd go get Pablo and Matt now!" Beth stated staring at John. "They need to hear this."

Three minutes later everyone was in the living room sitting. While except for Beth, she was standing.

"Okay, first off this is a pretty long story, so I'm just gonna include the important stuff," Beth spoke. "Mom, the man you are interview is John Winters. Yes, the same man who poisoned your best horse. And yes he did. You can ask Kris' mom. HE is Kris' dad, but don't judge her on that, she only knew just a couple of weeks ago. He is here to destroy our farm because of what happened 18 years ago. HE is going to use Kris, and will destroy our lives. We were going to tell you the longer version but he was here."

"Are you serious?" asked Jean.

"Yes, she is," Kris said.

"Is this true?" asked Jean turning to John.

"Your momma's smart," John said to Kris. "She knew I'd be after you. Got your answer? I will be back to ruin your lives sooner than you think. And Kris you can't run from me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Three weeks had gone by since John Winters came and everything was going smoothly, or so they thought. Little did the Ritters know John Winters had another way to ruin their lives' by using Pablo's old life. Pablo was 18 at the time he went to jail. He accidentally murdered a man by hitting him too hard during a street fight. John Winters was able to do a background check on everyone and when he found that out he knew it was his way to ruin the farm.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Pablo was in the barn when the cop car pulled up. Pablo, curious, went up to the house to see what was wrong.

"…you sure, ma'am?" asked the officer.

"Yes," replied Jean. "He was here till midnight. We had our weekly garbage game and we finished earlier than we normally do, so we put a movie in. My father, three children, helping hand, and the Davis children can vouch for him too."

"May I ask what is wrong?" Pablo said.

"The man in question," said the officer. "A man was murdered last night around 11:30. Someone called in anonymously and said they saw you around the place around the time of the murder."

"Whoever called is lying," Pablo responded. "I was here till midnight."

*Flashback*

24 years earlier

Pablo was walking with a friend late at night, when a couple of tough guys attacked them. Pablo's friend and one of the other guys were killed. The tough guy, that lived, claimed that Pablo and his friend attacked them, and the police and judge believed him. Pablo's lawyer also didn't do a good job of defending Pablo, because for some reason he hated Pablo. Pablo was jailed for 5 years but got out in 3. Lucky for him, Jean was sympathetic and offered him a job.

*End Flashback*

"Ma'am did you know you hired a convicted felon," asked the officer.

"Yes, I did," replied Jean. "I believe in giving people a second chance. Plus if Pablo wasn't here, I wouldn't have a great helping hand."

The cop then left knowing that he couldn't arrest Pablo for hanging out with friends.

As soon as the cop left Jean spoke.

"Pablo, I know you didn't do anything, but please be careful," Jean said. "They'll be waiting for you to slip up."

"I will," he replied.

At that time Todd came in and Jean and Pablo stopped talking about what happened. Pablo went back to attending the horses and Jean began to cook dinner.


End file.
